As information technology develops, an increasing number of software products that are customized to a particular application field or industry have been created. The core technology is vital to any software. Once the core technology is stolen or duplicated illegally by others, the loss will be inestimable.
As information security apparatuses, the software copyright protection products are important in software copyright protection field. They can protect software developer's interests, increase profit, protect legal user's interests and control software distribution.
Besides the anti-attack capability of the software itself and the security of the hardware protection apparatus itself, software product copyright protection should also involve the management and control in the production process. If the production process is not controllable, the security threats in production process can not be blocked, even if perfect security measures are adopted after the sales of the products.
We use dongles to control the legitimate usage of software products after they are sold. But it is possible that an unauthorized user gets the production data of dongles during the production process of the software products and then clones a “dongle” illegally. Then the anti-piracy efforts for the software will be made in vain. Therefore, the security control in production process is very important.